A New Revelation
by Zevnen
Summary: This is the final chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Revelation**: Chapter One

      By: Darkstar0007

      Sonic the Hedgehog stood uneasily by one of the windows of the

apartment he and his best friend Tails shared. Little pieces of robotic parts 

and wires were scattered over the kitchen table as Tails worked on yet another

one of his little inventions. Tails was quite a child prodigy. He was very young, 

but with his skills, he had built numerous things by scratch, including his very

versatile machine, the Cyclone. Sonic still couldn't figure out just how Tail's 

was able to fit so much brain in such a little head. After impatiently tapping his

foot on the floor for a few seconds, Sonic made his way to the door. 

      "I'm goin' out for a run, 'lil bud. be back in a while."

      "Okay Sonic. See you later!"

      The sun was quickly setting on the city of Station Square. The west

side of the sky glowed a bright red-orange color. Skyscrapers in the city shimmered

with a fiery orange glow. In a deeper, darker area of the city, where the suns rays

couldn't quite reach, an alley, there stood two figures masked by the darkness.

One, a rather fat individual, sat in a machine with two large legs. The other stood

shorter, dark fur blending it in well in the darkness of the alley.

      "It is almost time." The fat one spoke. "Once it's dark, we'll make our

move. I trust you remember what to do."

      "I do, Master." The shorter figure nodded in understanding.

A good run always made Sonic feel a little better. He enjoyed the rush

that super speed gave him, and the feel of the cool wind blowing through his short,

dark sapphire fur. If Sonic needed a good run, he would run anywhere. He especially

loved running at top speed in wide-open places. It gave him a good sense of 

freedom. Sonic thrived on freedom. He went where he wanted, when he wanted.

He ran down the streets of Station Square for a while, until he heard a loud crash.

Turning a corner, he saw that three blue and white police cars had crash into each

other. Their drivers looked to be all right. 

      "They must have been chasing something..." Sonic said to himself. "And

I think I know what." He caught a glimpse of what looked like a hedgehog slinking 

around the corner. Curious, Sonic gave chase. 

      "What the?!" Catching up to the being in question, Sonic was shocked 

to see that whoever it was had pulled away. At super sonic speed? Night had fallen

by now, and Sonic strained to not lose the one he followed in the darkness. After

a short chase, the strange hedgehog slowed to a jog, then stopped altogether.

By the glow of a streetlight, Sonic was clearly able to identify whom he was following.

      "Is that?! No. Wait. That's not him. That's... a girl?" Sonic knew by her 

spines that she was definitely a hedgehog. The two spines at the bottom of her

head where long, and hung down, while the two above them pointed upward. She

had black fur, which covered most of her body except for streaks of red fur on her

arms, legs, and spines, and white fur on her belly. She also wore a dark green shirt,

had snow-white hair and deep red eyes. Familiar, deep red eyes.

      "Who are you?!" Sonic asked, out of breath. She didn't speak. That's 

when Sonic noticed what she was holding in one of her hands. "So you're the one

the cops were after. You stole a chaos emerald!"

      "You appear to be very bright, Hedgehog!"

      "That voice..." Sonic turned to who spoke. "Dr. Eggman!"

      "Oh ho! That's right!"

      "Just what are you doing here?!" Eggman chuckled evilly.

      "It couldn't hurt just to clue you in a little bit. But first, let me introduce

you to my little friend, here. I found her frozen deep in the ruins of G.U.N.'s Prison

Island." Eggman turned to the female hedgehog. "Shade, why don't you give our

blue friend a little hello?"

      "Yes, Master." Shade stepped slowly towards Sonic as he prepared to

defend himself. Then, she disappeared. 

      "How'd she get so fast? She must be just as fast as--"

      "Chaos Sword!"  Sonic barely avoided being sliced in half as Shade jumped

him from behind, swinging a blade of chaos energy in her hands. Eggman watched

in joy as his servant was making short work of the blue hedgehog he despised so

much. The unexpectancy of the situation and the darkness of the street worked 

against Sonic. Shade had him pinned down to the asphalt, ready to finish him off

with a Chaos Sword attack when the sound of police sirens was heard.

      "Hm. I'll finish you off later, Hedgehog. Come, Shade."

      Shade walked up to the Egg Walker and touched it. Then Sonic was in

for another surprise. She uttered two words that Sonic knew, very well.

      "Chaos Control." Eggman and his servant disappeared, leaving Sonic

to piece together what the heck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Revelation**: Chapter Two

      By: Darkstar0007

      Tails jumped up from his seat as Sonic opened the door.

      "Sonic! What happened to you?!"

      "Okay, but you might wanna sit down for this one."

____________________________________________________________

      Sonic explained in detail what had gone on that night. He got quite a

surprised expression from Tails when he mentioned that female hedgehog.

      "An the weird thing is, she looked almost exactly like Shadow."

      "Woah. Do you think Shadow and the Biolizard were the only eperiments

on ARK?"

      "I don't know, Tails. I don't know..."

      "Whatever Eggman plans to do with the emeralds, we can't let him do it."

      "What are we gonna do about it? We have to keep him from getting all of 

the emeralds, but how can we do that when we don't even know where all of the 

emeralds are?"

      "Actually, the museum picked up a chaos emerald a few days ago."

      "No kidding?"

      "You could sit outside the museum and wait for Shade to show up again and

hopefully keep her from taking another emerald."

      "It isn't my style to just wait around, but then again, I'd hate to see Shade

get her hands on another emerald. Yeah. That's what I'll do."

      "Okay then. While you're watching for Shade, I'll stick around here and try

to locate the rest of the emeralds."

      "You do that. I know you can find the rest of the emeralds. You're a smart

kid."

      "Thanks, Sonic." Tails smiled and winced as Sonic gave the little fox a 

playful noogie on the top of his head.

____________________________________________________________

      Sonic sat on the cement steps near the front doors of Station Square's 

Museum of Natural History and Art. He sighed. It was the second day he spent 

camping out in front of the museum's front doors, and it was getting late. He watched 

on as a few people passed in and out of the building. He was about to doze off when 

his ears picked something up. 

      "It's about time." Sonic said to himself as he stood and looked up at the 

roof of the museum, where Shade stood. She Chaos Controlled to the ground, scaring

away a couple in the process. "You wanna get away with that emerald? You gotta go 

through me first!"

      "If that's the way you want it." Shade dashed straight at Sonic. He jumped

to the side and countered with a Homing attack. She shook off the attack then formed

a Chaos Sword in her hand. Blade raised she charged at Sonic, whom dodged it. This 

Went on for a while. They stood a bit in front of each other, not breaking eye contact.

Each clearly showed signs of fatigue. It was then that Sonic noticed something strange

about Shade. It was her eyes. They had no life in them, all they could do was give a cold

stare. Suddenly, the silence was broken as Sonic was knocked to the ground.

      "Uhhh..." Sonic looked up from the dirt just in time to see Metal Sonic 

descend from the air. "Just how many lives do you have?!" He made a move to attack

Metal. It missed, giving Metal the edge he needed to send one of his fists to Sonic's 

gut. Sonic sprung up from the ground in a Homing attack. Metal dodged it and slammed

Sonic into a nearby tree. Metals claws held Sonic's neck in an ice cold grip against the

trunk. Sonic's past battle with Shaft had left him weak; he could do little to resist Metal's

grasp. He watched with a feeling of helplessness as Shade made off with the emerald.

      "You end now." Metal's robotic voice said with no emotion. It seemed as

though time had slowed down all together. But then, a voice called out.

      "Chaos Spear!" Glowing bolts of energy rained down on Metal. When the

dust cleared, Metal rocketted away in a hurry, apparently not prepared for another 

fight.

      "You will live, for now." 

      Sonic thought hard for a moment; then it hit him.

      "No... it can't be..."

      "It is."

      "Shadow! You're..."

      "Alive? Yes."

      "But I don't get it. I saw you disappear into the atmosphere with my own

eyes... How did you..."

      "Though I was weak, I still had a shred of energy left, and a chaos emerald.

I Chaos Controlled straight to solid earth. However, I guess the fall did leave its mark."

      "No kidding. You look like you've been through a blender."

      "Heh. You don't look too great yourself." Shadow was right. Sonic was

covered with scrapes and bruises. Then, Sonic got an idea.

      "Why don't you come home with me? Tails can help me explain to you just

what's going on here..."

______________________________________________________________

      "Geez, what a day." Sonic held an ice pack to his stomach. He and the

other two sat on the living room floor. Shadow's fur was still a little damp from his

shower, after which he looked a lot better. Tails had a look of thoughtfulness on his

face.

      "We still don't know what Eggman wants the chaos emeralds for. But, 

Shadow, you may be able to help us shed a little light on the situation."

      "What do you mean?"

      "Metal Sonic wasn't the only threat. Eggman is using another hedgehog.

Thing is, she bears a striking resemblance to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Revelation**: Chapter Three

      By: Darkstar0007

      Shadow suddenly became even more interested.

      "Let me guess. Her quills point upward like mine, except for the bottom

two that point down. She has silver-white hair. She possesses the ability to use Chaos

Control, but doesn't need it to run at super-sonic speeds." Sonic and Tails's jaws 

nearly dropped. "Her name is Shade."

      "I take it there's still a lot we don't know about you." Sonic shifted his 

weight.

      "I see I have some explaining to do." By the look on his face you could 

tell that he was trying hard to remember something. "Okay. When Professor Gerald

created me he also created Shade. We were twins. We spent a lot of time together,

in fact, we were inseperatable." Shadow sighed. "When GUN invaded ARK, Shade 

had been shot. I never knew if she had lived." Sonic didn't know what to say. "She

had a good heart. If she's working for Dr. Eggman, she isn't doing it of her own free

will."

      "Something still bothers me, though. Just how many chaos emeralds does

Eggman have? And what is he planning to use them for?" 

      "I don't know, Tails. I don't know."

      "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what Eggman's next move is. Now that he's rebuilt Metal Sonic, we'll need all the help we can get. I'll fly to Angel Island and try to get Knuckles to fight with us again."

      "Key emphasis on 'try'. That hard-headed echidna won't budge unless the Master Emerald is in danger."

      "True, true. But it's still worth a try. You can't face Metal Sonic and Shade alone."

      "Ah, almost finished." Dr. Eggman made a few last touches to some machinery. "Time and time again I have failed to destroy that troublesome blue hedgehog and his friends. But this time is different. No. Sonic has never before faced something quite like this. Shade and Metal

Sonic should be back any moment now with my chaos emerald." A smirk grew on his face. "Speak of the devil." Eggman said to himself as the door slid open. "Was your mission successful?" Shade held out the chaos emerald she had retrieved earlier. "That makes five chaos emeralds. Everything is going as planned." Metal Sonic then walked through the doorway.

      "I've discovered the locations of the two remaining chaos emeralds. Sonic's fox friend has one of them."

      "Yes, I remember. Continue."

      "The other, is with Project Shadow."

      "But Shadow is dead. Are you positive?"

      "Most definitely."

      Eggman rubbed his chin as he thought.

      "So, Shadow survived his descent through Mobius's atmosphere after all. No matter. Once I've gone through with my planning, no one will be able to stop me. Hahahahahaha!!!" He ended his sentence with the usual evil laugh. Metal Sonic sweat dropped while Shade showed no emotion.

"But for this to happen we need the rest of the chaos emeralds. I have another plan for you two."

      "Shadow."

      "Hm?"

      "Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

      "I'm fine. This couch is the most comfortable thing I've slept on in a long while. Don't worry, I'm content with just this." Shadow and Sonic sat in silence for a while. Shadow sighed. "Thank you."

      "You're welcome… for what?"

      "For being so forgiving of me, even after all that I've done. Even after I tried to eliminate you."

      "No sweat. You may have been acting like a real jerk, but your motives were good."

      "Thank you… I guess…"

      "And anyway, it's nice to have someone around who can almost match my speed…"

      "Almost?"

      "Do I sense a hint of jealousy?"

      "Me? Jealous of you? Faker? Not in a million years."

      "Hey, Shadow. You thirsty?"

      "Now that I think about it. Yeah, sure."

      "How does Pepsi sound?" 

      "Fine with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Revelation**: Chapter Four

            By: Darkstar0007

            "Sonic, we're almost to Angel Island." Tails said over the loud hum of the Cyclone's propellers. Tails was indeed right. They could make out the faint shape of an island over the horizon. "I just hope that Knux has been in a good mood…"

            Knuckles watched the clouds float by underneath Angel Island as he stood on the island's edge, keeping his ever-vigilant watch over his home, and the resting place of the Master Emerald. However, his peace was soon interrupted when he heard the faint sound of an engine approaching the island. As the hum became louder, he recognized the familiar blue color of Tails' Cyclone. 

            "What do they want?" Knuckles cautiously watched the Cyclone land. As he approached them, he was shocked to see Shadow with them. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

            "What can I say? I am the Ultimate Lifeform." 

            "Listen, Knuckles. We know how seriously you take your duty to guard the Master Emerald." Tails said as he climbed out of the Cyclone. Knuckles snorted.

            "Your point?"

            "His point is, there's a little situation with the chaos emeralds." Sonic folded his arms.

            "Alright. You got my attention."

            "Eggman's been up to no good again. He's been gathering up the chaos emeralds, although I'm not sure what for, and he's probably after the Master Emerald as well."

            "Why don't you just stop him like you've always done before?"

            "You see, that's the problem…" Tails was cut off as a strong tremor shook the ground underneath them.

            "He must've already gotten to the Master Emerald!" Knuckles was fuming. The team held on for dear life as Angel Island began to fall from the sky, finally landing on the ocean with a deafening crash. When the island settled, everyone struggled to get to their feet. Knuckles slammed his fists together and growled. "Oh, he's gettin' it!" 

            "Oh? I am?" Upon turning around, everyone saw Eggman standing there, in his Egg Walker.

            "Eggman!" 

            "Yes, Eggman, you blue-furred freak."

            "Whadiya think you're doing with the chaos emeralds?!" 

            "Oh, but if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

            It was then that Shadow saw one thing that he thought he would never see again in his life. Next to Metal Sonic, stood Shade. His twin sister.

            "I would just love to stick around, but I've got things to do, cities to conquer. I suggest you keep an eye on the news. Never know when the next breaking story will surface. Hahahahahahahahaaa!!!" Everyone had to shield their eyes as Eggman took off in a cloud of flying dust. His sight hindered by the dust cloud, Shadow didn't see Shade coming at him, and was quickly pinned to the ground.

            "Sh-Shade…" Shade's grip on his neck tightened. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" He brought his feet up and kicked her hard into a tree. Then Shadow realized that he no longer held his chaos emerald. Shade smirked.

            "Looking for something?" She said in her dull, lifeless voice, and pulled the emerald from behind her back for Shadow to see. She was still a little out of breath from Shadow throwing her into the tree. Her eyes followed Metal Sonic as he flew by, badly damaged. 

            "Come back here so we can whoop your metal butt!"

            Without a second glance Shade followed close behind and grabbed one of Metal's hands.

            "Chaos Control!" With a green flash of light, Shade and Metal Sonic were gone. 

            Somewhere in Eggman's "secret" base… (secret. right.)

            "Finally, my plans are working out." Eggman set his hand on his completed machine standing before him. "Soon, hedgehog. Soon…"

            Okay, so this one was a little short… Anyway, many thanks to those who reviewed. The support is greatly appreciated! I like reviews… PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!! …please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Revelation**: Chapter Five

            By: Darkstar0007

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

            "This sucks. Find anything good yet, Tails?"

            "Nothing yet, Knuckles. I've been searching through all of the news channels, but I haven't seen anything about Eggman yet." Boredom was evident on Tails' face as he continued pressing buttons on the remote browsing through the channels. "Robbery, infomercial, robbery, found it!"

            "It's about time!" Knuckles plopped down on the couch. 

            *(very fake sounding accent like in SA2) You are now looking at the rooftop of one of the many tall skyscrapers of Station Square, where Dr. Eggman, the world's worst enemy, stands with his latest weapon of destruction, which appears to be a large cannon-*

            "That's all that I need to hear." Sonic jumped up from the couch. "Guys, it looks like we got ourselves some eggs to scramble."

            "Just a few more minor adjustments and the Chaos Cannon will be ready for its test fire. If I know that hedgehog he's on his way here. Metal Sonic, Shade, go 'play' with our guests." Metal and Shade obeyed their master's order and leapt over the edge of the rooftop.

            "Tails! Which building is it?" Sonic yelled over the loud humming the Cyclone's engine made.

            "It's the taller one straight ahead of us! This is it, Sonic!"

            "You can let us off here!"

            No sooner had everyone stepped out onto Station Square's streets when the rooftop of the skyscraper before them began to emit a green glow.

            "Sonic, he's going to fire it!" The green glow grew and grew until a single ray of chaos energy shot out from the rooftop. It made contact with another building not far from where Sonic and friends stood, blowing it to pieces and sending debris in every which direction. Sonic coughed from the flying dust. "We have company…" Sonic took a fighting stance as Shade and Metal Sonic stepped out from the debris.

            "Tails," Tails turned to Sonic. "We'll hold off Shade and Metal Sonic, you go see if you can keep that cannon from firing again." 

            "Good luck." Tails took off in the Cyclone, leaving Sonic and the others to deal with their opposing threat. Sonic turned back to Shade and Metal. 

            "You're just in time for the party!"

            "Shall we?" Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

            "We shall."

            "Thirty percent charged back up. This is going rather nicely!"

            "Not for long, Eggman!"

            "You again?! How many times must I tell you that you are only trying to delay the inevitable! I'm going to blow this city to kingdom come, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

            "That's what you think!" Tails opened fire on Dr. Robotnick's Egg Walker. 

            "You meddling brat! The Chaos Cannon has more than just one use!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I'm so glad you asked… Yes, one-hundred percent power should be plenty." Eggman pulled a lever on the control panel and the chaos energy inside of the cannon began to glow an even brighter green. "You are so clueless. Not only can the Chaos Cannon reduce large buildings to rubble, but it also has the power to magnify the power of the chaos emeralds several-fold! Let's see what you will do when the tables are turned in my favor!" Eggman topped off his last words with the press of a button. Energy gathered at the end of the cannon before bursting into a beam of emerald green light as energy pulsed through the air.

            "What's going on?!" Sonic jumped back just in time to see the chaos energy hit Shade dead on. "What the heck is he doing?!" Shade could be heard screaming as she was engulfed in a sphere of green light. Suddenly the sphere turned bright red and sent out a giant shockwave, which sent Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow flying. When they regained their senses, they were shocked to see an enormous crater sitting right in front of them. At the center stood Shade, her fur now a blood red color, along with bright red energy engulfing her body. She flew at them full speed leaving flying dust in her wake. Sonic braced himself for an attack, but none came. "Huh? Where'd she go?" 

            "Behind you."

            "Wha-" Sonic was kicked against a parked car. Sonic glanced at Knuckles, busy giving Metal Sonic a few dents in the head. Sonic took out the phone Tails had given him when he heard it ring. "What? I'm kind of busy right now!" Tails' voice came muffled from the other side.

            "I've taken care of Eggman, but he had already fired the Chaos Cannon! Are you alright?"

            "Well, yes, and no. The cannon didn't hit us, but it hit Shade."

            "What?"

            "It powered her up to hyper level and she's beating the stuffing out of us." 

            "It did? How?"

            "Don't ask me, you're the technical genius in the group." Sonic thought to himself for a moment. "Tails, I want you to see if you can fire that cannon again and hit us with it!"

            "You WHAT?!"

            "Listen, if it worked for Shade then there's a chance it will work for us, right?" 

            "But Eggman could have done something to Shade to make it work. What if it backfires's on you? You'll be vaporized!"

            "Then that's a chance that we'll have to take. She's too strong. Even if the cannon doesn't fire we'll be killed." Shadow picked himself up after taking a beating from Shade. 

            "All right, I'll try. Give me a minute."

            "If we have a minute…" Sonic took a deep breath and glanced at Shadow standing next to him. The black hedgehog gave him a reassuring look. They could feel their fur standing on end as the Chaos Cannon charged up. Sonic screamed with pain as the energy hit surrounded him. Shadow was doing no better. 

            Tails watched on from the edge of the rooftop. Eggman had long since fled. "Good luck, Sonic."

            Sonic coughed and groaned as he pushed himself up from the ground. He had the familiar feeling of power coursing through his veins that usually accompanies his super level. "So it worked… Shadow?" The golden hedgehog turned his head to see that the now silver hedgehog next to him was all right. 

            "You know it's not enough."

            "I guess we'll just have to find out then." Sonic successfully made a few hits, while dodging her own. 

            "Chaos Spear!" Bolts of chaos energy rained down on Shade. As she stood back up, the energy around her began to grow. An uneasy feeling grew in the back of Shadow's mind. "Knuckles!"

"What?" Metal Sonic was now no more than a heap of scrap metal.

            "Get as far away from here as you can!" Shadow kept an eye on Shade.

            "You don't mean-" Sonic looked at Shadow with shock. Shadow sighed as if preparing himself.

            "…Kamikaze…"

            "I guess this is it." Energy began to surge out of Shade and spark around her, until she erupted in a giant flash of red light.

            Tails' Cyclone slowly made its way through the debris of what, a few minutes ago, was a city block. "Sonic!" His eyes scanned over the area. "Where are you?!" His eyes fell on a limp, blue body half buried in dirt. "Sonic!" Tails jumped out of the Cyclone and rushed to his friend's side. Sonic weakly opened his eyes and sat up. "Are you okay?"

            "It'll take more than that to rid the world of this hedgehog." He turned his head. "Knux! Hey!" The echidna gave him a thumbs up as he hacked up some dust. Sonic grew silent, though, as he spotted Shadow kneeling by his twin sister's limp body. 

            Shadow couldn't believe it. After all of those years, he had seen his sister again. But she was brainwashed by Dr. Robotnick, she didn't even remember him. A single tear fell down his cheek. Why did he always have to be the one to survive? Anyone who had ever been close to him had been killed, and he had always been the only one to live. He didn't know whether to fight back the tears or not, he didn't know anything anymore. Just then, Shade's hand twitched. 

            "Great, now my vision's blurring." He wiped his eyes clear just in time to see Shade cough. Shadow never took his eyes of off her, as her eyes weakly opened and she slowly glanced around. He held his breath; he wasn't sure if she was still under Dr. Robotnick's control. Then he got his answer.

            "Sh-Shadow?" He nodded as he smoothed her hair back into place. "I guess, I cheated death for a second time…" Shadow didn't hold his tears back. He didn't have to anymore. He stood, holding her protectively in his arms. 

            Sonic stood with Knuckles' help, and couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. "Good job, guys." Shadow returned Sonic's smile, for he now had a reason to be happy. He wasn't going to be alone anymore.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

            Sorry for that last chapter taking so long, but being grounded is never an easy thing. In fact, I haven't even had internet access for almost a month.o_0 Geez… Since this was the first real fanfic I've ever finished, I would greatly appreciate reviews.


	6. Epilogue

A New Revelation: Epilogue 

            By: Darkstar0007

            Twilight on the beach in Station Square. A female hedgehog stood in front of the calm, foaming waves staring over the horizon. She happily took in the scent of the fresh ocean breeze. Her head hung as Shadow approached her from behind and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

            "I don't know why you bother."

            "You know it wasn't your fault." He lifted her head with his other hand. "No sister of mine could ever do something like that intentionally. Dr. Robotnick and Metal Sonic have been beaten, and the Chaos Cannon has been dismantled. Now that all of this is over, we can live normal, happy lives…" Shade hugged Shadow tightly. 

            "Like Maria would have wanted…"

            "Yes, I'm sure, Maria would like it this way." He ran his fingers through her white hair. "You know, after ARK being taken over, you being shot, me nearly being burned alive, I never could have pictured it ending this way." Shadow gazed at the bright orange and red sunset. "I couldn't have asked for more. You and I have been reunited and Sonic and his friends have found us a place to live. They've done so much for us…" Shade pulled her head away from Shadow when little white crystals began to slowly drift down from the sky. 

            "That's…" Shade gazed in wonder as she held out her hand. 

            "Snow… real snow…" A snowflake sat on the palm of her hand for a moment, before it melted into a tiny droplet of water. And for the first time in a long time, a small smile grew at the side of Shade's mouth.  


End file.
